The invention relates to a filter, in particular an air filter, comprising a housing and a filter element with a filter medium which filter element is arranged in the housing. In the area of an end face the housing is provided with a releasable lid by means of which the housing can be opened or closed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,480 an air filter is disclosed that comprises a cylindrical housing in which a filter element is arranged. The cylindrical wall of the housing has an air intake socket that opens into an annular chamber surrounding the filter element. One end face of the housing is provided with an air outlet socket that is in communication with the interior that is formed within the filter element. At the other end face of the housing there is a removable lid that is securable by means of clamp-like brackets on the cylindrical housing part. By releasing the brackets and removing the lid, the filter element can be removed and replaced with a new filter element. The filter element is comprised of a drum-shaped filter medium provided at its end faces with terminal disks that rest fluid-tightly against end faces of the housing or the lid.